<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two girls, sitting in a hot tub, 0 feet apart 'cus they are gay by LaCreatura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373744">Two girls, sitting in a hot tub, 0 feet apart 'cus they are gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCreatura/pseuds/LaCreatura'>LaCreatura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I hope you like it, Smut, cultural infodumps, honestly i wrote this at 4am running on caffeine, lets fucking go lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCreatura/pseuds/LaCreatura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hoo boy! I'm surely gonna rest a little on these hot springs, hope no hot ladies show up! ;)" Thought Julia Argent, gaying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two girls, sitting in a hot tub, 0 feet apart 'cus they are gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+lesbians+tysm">all lesbians tysm</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia took a deep breath, letting herself and her tired body be submerged in the gentle and comforting waters of the hot springs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about 1 AM. Maybe 1:30 by now? She had lost track of time, but she didn't mind, she wanted to relax a little. The hot springs were all empty at that time, so it was even better. She preferred the company of herself to others’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been an exhausting caper in Kyoto, after two places had been vandalized by who she supposed had been V.I.L.E.. One was a Kabuki theatre, and the other ones were the torii of the Fushimi Temple, of a high cultural value because of the Hitobashira technique used to construct them, the technique consists of human corpses being buried inside buildings, it was believed that the sacrifice would please the nature spirits in the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia sighed, she was always fascinated by all kinds of cultures, ever since she was a kid, it was her passion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello there, Jules…"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snapped out of her daydreams, as a feminine voice called her name. She looked up, to check who would be there at the same time as her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen Sandiego herself, wearing a towel that she would quickly remove, as the rules of the hot springs said so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh fuck. Oh no. My poor little lesbian heart.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julia thought, suppressing a single tear. Her face flushed so red it burned. She was paralyzed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen sat down just a few inches next to her, but she didn’t really notice it until Carm decided to speak up - Her brain was busy processing many, many other things, and it had probably short circuited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "So, you've been sitting here on your own for quite a while, huh?" Carmen asked, her crudest attempt to make small talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The springs are not very occupied... And besides-  W-Wait, have you been watching me? How long have you been watching me?" Julia began her sentence, but then got lost in her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not long, I guess." Carmen replied, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well... Uh... That's not- Appropriate human behavior...?" Julia asked, thinking out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen giggled at her, Jules would usually be a bit mad, embarrassed, but honestly, Carm's giggle was too precious for her to do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia smiled at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Carmen smiled and blushed, her face approached Jules', who turned her head away desperately, panicking, her whole body tensed up, she had no idea what she was feeling, but if she could slap a name on it, the surname would be 'regret'. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn't get any more red than she already was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, really…" Julia answered, trying to readjust her posture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed in silence for a few moments, Julia decided it was probably her time to make a move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, today was pretty exhausting, wasn't it?" She stated, clearing her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It sure was…" Carmen sighed,her gaze was distant, she was definitely wondering about something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia leaned her head on the other woman's shoulder, with a cat-like smile. "Would you like to talk more about your day?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Such an intimate approach.~" Carmen mocked, making Jules back off a little, she opened her mouth to apologize, putting both hands up in a surrendering position, but to her surprise, Carmen grabbed her wrist. "No!" She yelped, and then blushed, letting go of Julia's arm. "Stay…" She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have ordered, but she didn't have the strength to raise her voice at the smaller girl. So in a way, she begged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julia smiled sheepishly and leaned her head once again, Carmen wrapped one arm around her. She didn't really know what to do, even though she had experience with a lot of things, it was the first time Carmen was that intimate with someone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I didn’t really… Think you were… You know, Carmen? Into… Uh… Girls…"Julia gathered some strength to form an at least cohesive sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen looks at her in disbelief. "That’s literally my WHOLE thing." Carmen expressed a little too loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, it’s what they say, be gay, do crimes!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Carmen, I am- I am literally the police." Julia muttered. "If you look up law enforcement in the dictionary, it is ME."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck the police." Carmen sayed, winking and making a peace sign. Julia sighed in disbelief.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do it yourself, coward!" She says, without batting an eye, without stuttering in the slightest. Both blink in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So… Are we-" Carmen began , but Julia interrupted her with a quick kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I just really needed to get that done already." She said, Carmen smiled and closed her eyes, going for another one, which Julia sweetly accepted, embracing the other girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their legs awkwardly conflicting until Julia set a preposition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let’s interwine our legs, it’s more comfortable that way." She implied, recovering her breath after the kiss, with a confidence unnatural to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "If you’re okay with that… Of course!" She added, going back to her insecure self.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen smiled and did what she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow my lead.” Suggested Julia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thrust your hips like this.” Julia said, doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Carmen was still pretty shy about it, she was rubbing her leg against the other girl’s parts delicately, she wasn't experienced at all with situations like these, moreover, it was her first time doing so, but she was way too embarrassed to even mention it. The sensation of Julia rubbing her thigh against her clit was electrifying, which sent chills all over her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia's pace was way more courageous and shameless than Carmen's, which scared the brunette a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't hesitate even a little…” Said Carmen, surprised, and then looking at Julia straight onto the eyes. “You've done this before, not something I would expect.” Grinned Carmen. “Julia Argent, the pervert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia personally loved being teased, so she had no intent at all of stopping Carmen's mockery, she even had sped up her pace, hugging the other girl, who held her in return. And they kiss. Once, twice, thrice… Several times, sometimes it was just a quick smooch, and sometimes they went for something more spicy, such as a tongue kiss, but anyhow, all of that felt incredibly natural for both girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between one of the many kisses, Julia grabbed Carmen's wrist, bringing the girl's hand to her mouth, sucking on her index and middle fingers. - Turn around, Carmen. - Julia moans. - Sit on my lap. - She demands, and Carmen does so, but she forgets one thing, that breaks the mood abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Sandiego... Your back…”Julia muttered, touching the lady's back gently. It had 8 horizontal rows of scars on it, as if a big feline had clawed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry about it…” Carmen shrugged it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I not worry!! When did that happen? Don't you need to go to a hospital?”The girl asks, her words coming out torrenting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't need a hospital. Being in hot springs with you is healing enough.” Chuckled Carmen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-STOP FLIRTING WITH ME! THIS IS SERIOUS!” She takes a deep breath. “I have some bandages and such back in my room, if you need them…” Julia grunts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not like your work partner is gonna let you do anything.” Carmen giggles. “Don’t worry much about it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jules muttered some french gibberish - Was it even french at this point? - And hugged Carmen. “How- How can I not worry? I can just sneak in and out. A heist.” Jules contested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it would also be hard to explain to my roommates that I have a little A.C.M.E. pet and…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard. Not impossible. Let’s go, you need some care.” Said Jules, getting up and pulling Carmen by the hand. Carmen's weight ends up being too much for Jule’s frail body to pull onto, causing her to trip, splashing water onto both of them, it was in fact an awkward scene, but they were laughing at it, at least. “Come on, let’s go.” Reiterates Julia, sticking her hand out for Carmen, who smiles back and grabs her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly get dressed and make their ways through the hotel’s corridors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which room is yours again?” Julia asks, realizing she was leading the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few rooms ahead, 135.” She answers, and steps ahead of Jules before she can start walking again. “Oh, and let me lead the way, my crew would panic if you just showed up like that.” They smile at each other, and follow their way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carmen knocked on the door, which was answered in a few moments by Zack and Ivy, who looked at her, both curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No questions. This is my girlfriend.” Said Carmen, making her way through the siblings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you! She’s gay! I won the bet!” The redhead boy says, slapping his sister’s back, she sighs. “There is. No. Bet. I’ve always agreed with you. Now go back to sleep.” She says firmly, just for her tough façade to be intercepted by a yawn. They both went to sleep in their rooms, and Carmen escorts Julia to hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- Aren’t we gonna be? You know? Too loud? Soon enough?” Asks Julia, in a shout-whispering voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I am not in the mood anymore, go on, patch my wounds and let’s cuddle.” Said Carmen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now that’s a plan!” Smiled Julia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rapidly made their way to Carmen’s room, and as they got there, Julia closed the door behind her, she turned around to find Carmen shirtless, her injured back was facing Jules’, though, but she still blushes at the sight of it. “Carmen! You can’t just… Do that without a warning!” She exclaimed, Carmen giggled, lying down on the futon on the ground, it had another futon placed right next to it, for Jules. “Come on, you should find something to patch me up in the drawer below the mirror.” She said, and Julia walked delicately there, getting some medical gauze and hydrogen peroxide for disinfecting the wounds. “Would you like a massage too?” Offered Julia, Carmen smiling at that sweet little surprise. “Of course!” She said, beaming. “I mean, as long as it doesn’t hurt…” She completed, and when she realized, Jules was already sitting next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia started patching her wounds delicately, even so, Carmen eventually groaned in pain, sometimes even inhaling through her teeth, sharply, in those moments, Julia would stop, ask her if she was okay and comfort her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they were done, Julia lied down next to Carmen, hugging her from behind. “Carmen… You know, I’m feeling kinda sleepy, can I sleep here?” She asked, shyly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Carmen said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you mind?” Julia asked, once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would even beg you.” Carmen assured her, Julia blushed a little, inclining her body forwards and smooching the other girl’s cheek, who turns to face her, and they smooch on the lips, both smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julia lies down again, holding Carmen firmly and close to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Carm…” Julia muttered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good night, Jules…” Carmen answered, holding her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh...” Chase Devineaux thought out loud, waking up the next morning. “Julia really is taking her time at the hot springs, I guess she should be back by now… Well, it’s not my business!” He thinks, going back to sleep, snoring loudly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>